Crazyhouse
by Kitina ValentineKit
Summary: *RORY'S STORY* DONT READ THIS YET! COME BACK IN TWO WEEKS!
1. CAITLIN IS VERY HIGH

Woah!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA this show is funny, ok? I really never took it seriously though, so don't take my story seriously, ok? Ok? O n I SWEAR I heard joey say shit once and that odd little YuGi person flicked someone off! I swear! I was half asleep, and it could have been my mind, but I reaaalllllyyyyy do think this happened…. ALSO I think that EVERYONE on that show is constantly coming on to each other…. WOO-HOO this is my story, but be warned… I've only watched the show like, three times… omygod I hate Tea so very much. I don't really know any pairings or anything so I make em up as I go along AND AND AND I understand that seto kaiba probably isn't a senior but I DON'T CARE he is in this story!!! Ok ok ok ok ALSO included in my story are… a few other people such as I dunno they come in as I go along such as… AFI, ozzy osbourne, and others…. My friends and some people I hate are in it too and I REALLY DON'T understand some of the things that go on in that show…. So check this story out.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: CAITLIN IS VERY HIGH  
  
Caitlin: Hullo hullo hullo!!!! Welcome to hell! My name is caitlin and I am the devil! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Welcome my little demons…  
  
Madison, Lindsey, and Stephanie: *put on little horns attached to headbands* Hi devil Caitlin.  
  
Caitlin: BAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Well, my minions, here in hell, it's time for…  
  
Madison: *throws stuff at Lindsey*  
  
Lindsey: Stop it!  
  
Caitlin: SHUT UP YOU!!! IT'S TIME TO TORTURE THE HUMANS!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now, you guys know what to do… who should we torture today?  
  
Stephanie: I KNOW I KNOW!!! I'm a really weird freak type odd person, and I like really weird freak type odd things, and today I was watching tv and I saw this really weird freak type odd show…  
  
Caitlin: *snor snor*  
  
Stephanie: …and it was called YU-GI-OH! And I think, that after what I was put through, these people must be TORTURED!!!  
  
Caitlin: *wakes up* WHA-? Oh, huh, sorry I forgot to listen…  
  
Lindsey: We've decided to torture people who watch YU-GI-OH!!!  
  
Caitlin: O.o… wat's that?  
  
Madison: *throws stuff* Stephanie: It's this show about (blahblahblah) and I was watching it and then (blahblahblah) and then I was like-  
  
Caitlin: Okay nevermind I just lost interest! It's time to WRITE A STORY about a show that I know VERY LITTLE about!!!  
  
All: *gasp*  
  
(lightning crackles and scary music plays)  
  
Caitlin: BAHAHA well here we go…  
  
Madison: *throws stuff*  
  
Mr. Crazyhouse: Hi! My name is Mr. Crazyhouse, inventor of… *stifled laugh* I bet you'll never guess… CRAZY HOUSES!!! HAHAHAHA! Well, I expect your all here for a tour of me VERY OWN crazy house! Well, here we go to my CRAZY house…  
  
(Mr. Crazyhouse leads a tour group into a big white building full of people in cages. He shows them all of there craziest residents along the tour.)  
  
Mr. Crazyhouse: And now, the main event…  
  
(Mr. Crazyhouse leads them into a small room, surrounded by steel doors and many locks. At first, no one notices the small boy wearing a strait jacket and sitting in the back corner of a small cage.)  
  
Mr. Crazyhouse: Perhaps the MOST dangerous of our residents here… His name is YuGi.  
  
Everyone: O.O *stares in awe*  
  
Mr. Crazyhouse: He suffers from severe panic attacks, insomnia, hallucinations, and, worst of all, a split personality…  
  
Everyone: ooooooooo….aaaaaaaahhhhhh….  
  
(Suddenly, the boy stands up and walks toward the bars of the cage, struggling to move correctly in the strait jacket.)  
  
Everyone: *gasp*  
  
Mr. Crazyhouse: STAY BACK! STAY BACK EVERYONE! It's okay, he doesn't seem to be in a very bad mood today, but I would still be very careful…  
  
YuGi: *dry, cracked voice* Hi everyone…  
  
Everyone: *draws back in horror*  
  
YuGi: *laughs* you know, I wasn't always like this… you may not believe it, but I actually used to be a well liked boy. You see, it all started when I was a freshman in high school. Well, it's hard to explain, but I'll try…  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
(YuGi is sitting on a bench in the park next to his friend Joey. His other friends, Tea and Tristan are sitting on the ground next to them.)  
  
Tea: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm a SICK little bitch.  
  
(Caitlin, the devil, summons a small earthquake which sucks up Tea and brings her to hell, where she is killed slowly and painfully by Caitlin's demons because Caitlin decided she didn't really like her. P.S. don't piss me off, Tristan, cuz you'll be next…)  
  
Tristan: *looks at the spot where Tea was 2 seconds ago* Dang…  
  
YuGi: Too bad…  
  
Joey: Hmmm…. I didn't really like her much anyway…  
  
YuGi: Let's all eat sugar and get really hyper and stab stuff!!!  
  
Tristan: No thanks that never seems to entertain anyone but you…  
  
YuGi: *swings legs back and forth* I know! It just works! *big smile*  
  
Mai: Oh my god, like, hi everyone!  
  
Everyone: Hi Mai…  
  
Mai: Oh my god, like, are you guys going to the dance tonight?  
  
Everyone: -.- *blank stares*  
  
Joey: What are you talking about?  
  
Mai: Oh my god, like, Joey, we should SO go together!  
  
Joey: *hopefully* really?  
  
Mai: No.  
  
Joey: *sniff* Oh.  
  
Tristan: Who are you going with, Mai?  
  
Mai: *big smile* Seto Kaiba!  
  
YuGi: *gasp* Seto Kaiba! You mean, THE most popular senior EVER TO LIVE?!!!  
  
Mai: YUP!!! Oh my god, like, here he comes now…  
  
(Seto Kaiba walks up with a bunch of popular guy and girl seniors.)  
  
Seto: What's up Mai? Oh, I suggest you ditch these losers and come with us, and I mean, like, right now.  
  
Mai:^-^ OK!  
  
YuGi: HI PREPPY SENIOR GIRLS!!!  
  
Senior girls: Oh my god, like, it's YuGi!!!  
  
YuGi: *waves*  
  
Senior girl #1: Oh my god, HI YUGI!!! You are, like, so small and funny and cute!!!  
  
(Senior girls crowd around to talk to YuGi.)  
  
Joey: *grumble*  
  
Tristan: *grumble*  
  
Seto: Okay Mai, your friend YuGi can come, but only if my girlfriends can take turns giving him piggyback rides. The other two stay.  
  
Mai:^-^ OK!  
  
Joey: YuuuuuuGiiiiiiiii, you wouldn't just ditch us like that, would you?  
  
Tristan: Yeah, we're supposed to be best friends!!!  
  
YuGi: *being carried off by preppy senior girls* Sorry guys! I'll talk to you later I guess!  
  
(Tristan and Joey walk away.) Mai: *overly excited* So, like, where, like, are we going, Seto?  
  
Seto: Well, my girls gotta get ready for the dance, and I'm thinkin you might wanna to.  
  
YuGi: *now being taught football by preppy senior boys* I don't get it, though! Where are we GOING?  
  
Seto: Well, to the MALL of course…  
  
Senior Girls: *go crazy* OMYGAWD!!! LIKE, THE MALL!!! This is like, the BEST DAY EVER!!!  
  
Seto: Calm down my girls, we go to the mall every day!  
  
Senior Girl #2: OH!!! CAN WE BRING YUGI!!!  
  
Seto: If it makes you happy…  
  
YuGi: *now being hugged by screaming preppy senior girls* I've never been to the MALL before!  
  
Joey: I can't believe YuGi would ditch us like that!  
  
Tristan: I know, and after all we've done for him!  
  
Joey: Yeah, like when we… did all that stuff for him…  
  
Tristan: …yeah…  
  
(Bakura comes out of the bushes.)  
  
Joey: AHH! Jesus, Bakura, don't scare me like that!  
  
Tristan: What the hell were you doing in a bush anyway?  
  
Bakura: Hmmm… *shrugs*  
  
Joey: Bakura, you are NOT going to believe this, but… YuGi ditched us to hang out with preppy senior girls!  
  
Bakura: *looks at Joey and Tristan* I would too.  
  
Tristan: I thought you were our friend!  
  
Bakura: Hmmm… *shrugs* (Bakura walks away.)  
  
Joey: I guess we don't have ANY friends!!  
  
Tristan: its okay, I'm sure we have SOME friends…  
  
Joey: I know where we can find friends!  
  
Tristan: Where's that?  
  
Joey: The MALL!!! 


	2. THE MALL

CHAPTER TWO: THE MALL  
  
YuGi: *being helped pick out clothes by preppy senior guys and girls* Wow, you guys are WAY cooler than my OLD friends!!!  
  
Mai: Yeah, isn't Seto great?  
  
Seto: Nothing but the coolest friends for me!  
  
Senior Guy #1: Dude, YuGi, man, you should SO come to the dance tonight.  
  
Senior Girls: *go crazy* YEAH! OMYGAWD! YOU SHOULD SO COME!!! OMYGAWD!!!  
  
Seto: Well YuGi, the girls have spoken… I'll pick you up around eight, got it?  
  
YuGi: Whatever… *becomes interested in something else*  
  
Joey: Tristan, there's no friends here! This is the stupidest idea you ever though of, and you've thought of some bad ones!  
  
Tristan: But, I… right.  
  
Joey: Hey! Look who it is!  
  
(Joey sees a big group of preppy seniors suggesting cool outfits to YuGi. Seto and Mai are standing nearby the group.)  
  
Tristan: *gasp* It's the friend ditcher!  
  
Joey: *shifty eyes* Let's get him… Tristan: No Joey, we will NOT. We will walk past they're group and pretend we don't notice him.  
  
Joey: Good idea… *thinking* I don't get it… *saying* We should do that. *thinking* Why? *saying* Why?  
  
Tristan: Because then he'll know that we don't need him anymore!!! Because we're TO GOOD for him! Ha!  
  
Joey: Hmmm… Uh, sorry I forgot you were here…  
  
Tristan: Just come on!  
  
Senior Girl #3: Oh my gawd! Where's YuGi?  
  
Senior Guy #2: Dude! He's like, disappeared!  
  
Seto: Oh. No…  
  
Mai: Uh, darn.  
  
Senior Girl #4: *starts crying*  
  
Senior Girl #1: Oh, it's okay! I'm sure we'll find him!  
  
(Tristan and Joey walk by.)  
  
Senior Girl #5: YOU!!! I BET YOU STOLE HIM!!!  
  
Joey: AHH!! What?!  
  
Mai: Joey, did you guys steal YuGi?  
  
Tristan: Why? Where is he?  
  
Seto: Guys, the girls are NOT happy… now tell us what you did with YuGi.  
  
Senior Guy #3: Dude! I'm gonna kick your ASS!  
  
Joey: AHH! *hides*  
  
Tristan: We didn't steal YuGi!  
  
Seto: Well if you guys didn't steal him then… who did? *shifty eyes*  
  
Everyone: *shifty eyes*  
  
(insert scary music here.)  
  
YuGi: Where are you taking me?  
  
Lindsey: We're taking you to our trailer.  
  
YuGi: But then what are you going to do with me?  
  
Stephanie: We're going to offer you to our leader.  
  
YuGi: Ooooooo… and then what's going to happen?  
  
Lindsey: We're going to TORTURE YOU!!!  
  
Madison: *throws stuff*  
  
YuGi: Hey! She's throwing things!  
  
Madison: *glare* *throws stuff*  
  
Stephanie: STOP IT MADISON OR I'LL TELL CAITLIN!!!  
  
Madison: *glares*  
  
(They arrive in front of one of those trailers that you see in behind the scenes movie making stuff.)  
  
Lindsey: Well here it is… the gateway to hell…  
  
YuGi: *gasp* I can't go to hell. It's against the rules!  
  
Stephanie: What rules?  
  
YuGi: THE rules… you know…  
  
Lindsey: *doesn't know* Yeah, I know…  
  
Stephanie: But, that's TOO BAD because you're going to hell anyway!  
  
(Lindsey, Madison, and Stephanie drag YuGi into the trailer, where Caitlin is sitting on a table in the back wearing sunglasses, a miniskirt, and a white basketball sports top.)  
  
Caitlin: WHAT! What do you WANT?!  
  
Lindsey: It's us Mrs. Devil, m'am…  
  
Caitlin: What? You're who now?  
  
Stephanie: You're demons, you know, the demons you've known all your life and-  
  
Caitlin: Oh, right, yes, I remember you now.  
  
Lindsey: We've brought you a sacrifice!  
  
YuGi: Hi!  
  
Caitlin: Really? Let me see… *takes off sunglasses*  
  
YuGi: ^_^  
  
Caitlin: AHH! NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T GOOD AT ALL!  
  
Stephanie: We are so sorry! We thought you would like it! Please stop screaming there are people outside!  
  
Madison: *throws books*  
  
Caitlin: *gets hit in the head with a book* OW! Damnit, Madison! *smacks her*  
  
*knock knock*  
  
YuGi: There's someone at the door!  
  
Stephanie: *answers door* I'm sorry we're very busy now please go away!  
  
Joey: No we will NOT go away not until you give us our YuGi back!  
  
Stephanie: I'm sorry, YuGi belongs to the devil. Now please go away.  
  
Senior Girl #3: *sob* PLEASE! *sob* We'll do ANYTHING! *sob*  
  
Stephanie: No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but we just can't-  
  
Lindsey: *steps up to door* Did you say ANYTHING?  
  
Senior Girl #3: Yes…  
  
Lindsey: Hmmm…  
  
Seto: Look, maybe we can work something out, you're a cool chick, and my girls want their YuGi back!  
  
Mai: ^_^ Listen to him he's smart!  
  
Caitlin: *pushes Lindsey and Stephanie out of the way* What's going on here? Who are you?  
  
Lindsey: They are friends of YuGi. They want him back!  
  
Caitlin: Well go away, he's mine! I get to torture him however I want!  
  
YuGi: *playing with matchbox cars* vroom vroom!  
  
Lindsey: But they say they'll do ANYTHING!  
  
Caitlin: Anything? Even… sell me your soul?  
  
Seto: Now hold on here, just hold on! I think souls are definitely out of the question!  
  
Caitlin: *snaps her fingers* YuGi! Come here!  
  
YuGi: vroom vroom!  
  
(YuGi doesn't pay attention so Caitlin snags his jacket with her pitchfork and drags him over to the door.)  
  
YuGi: vroom vroom!  
  
Caitlin: Shut-up! *takes the cars* Madison, hold these!  
  
Madison: *holds the cars*  
  
YuGi: grrrrr….  
  
Caitlin: Anyways, I will return your friend if you give me one thing… you're souls…  
  
Tristan: You can't take our souls!  
  
Joey: Yeah! … but you can't take our friend either!  
  
YuGi: *pounces on Madison*  
  
Madison: AHH! HEY!  
  
YuGi: GIVE ME!  
  
Caitlin: HEY! Get back here!  
  
Madison: *sits on YuGi and smacks his head*  
  
YuGi: AHH! *tries to hide under a blanket*  
  
Madison: NO! YOU WILL PAY! *smack smack*  
  
Caitlin: Get off! BAD Madison!  
  
Madison: NO! *smack smack*  
  
Caitlin: YES! *slaps her*  
  
Madison: *glares and backs away*  
  
YuGi: *hides in corner*  
  
Caitlin: Anyways! As I was saying… if you won't sell me your souls I suppose there is one other thing you can do…  
  
Tristan: Cool. So… what's that?  
  
Caitlin: Four of you and YuGi must come to hell with me. Just for a while.  
  
Joey: Well that doesn't sound too bad!  
  
Caitlin: AND you must duel me! BAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Seto: Duel you? But which one of us will?  
  
Caitlin: All of you of course, what are you on?  
  
Mai: Only two people can duel each other at a time?  
  
Caitlin: What the fuck are you talking about? We can all play monopoly!  
  
Seto: …monopoly…?  
  
Caitlin: Of course! Now let's go! Seto, Mai, Tristan, and Joey! You four will be joining me!  
  
Seto: Don't worry, preppy seniors, I'll save YuGi.  
  
Senior Girls: *sigh* Seto is so cool…  
  
Senior Guys: You rock, man…  
  
Caitlin: Come, come! Hurry up! Get in here! 


	3. HELL

CHAPTER THREE: HELL  
  
(The four walk into the crowded trailer.)  
  
Caitlin: Now, it's just out the back door…  
  
(Joey, Tristan, Mai, Seto, Madison, Stephanie, Lindsey, YuGi, and Caitlin walk through the backdoor of the trailer and somehow arrive in hell. Little demons are flying all over the place and people Caitlin doesn't like are being tortured in cages.)  
  
Seto: O.o…..  
  
Mai: EP! SCARY!  
  
Joey: Ooooooooo………..kkkkkkkkkkkkk………  
  
Tristan: I swear I've been here before!  
  
YuGi: Beep. Hey, isn't that Tea?!  
  
(YuGi points to a glass room where a bunch of demons are burning Tea at stake.)  
  
Caitlin: Heh heh. Yeah…  
  
Seto: Do they do that often?  
  
Stephanie: Twice a day. She gets burned at stake, and then she'll be of to the poking room, and later tonight she's got dung-sitting hour.  
  
Tristan: That doesn't sound like fun.  
  
Caitlin: Don't worry, tomorrow she gets to go to archery class with Madison.  
  
Madison: *evil smile*  
  
YuGi: Oh, well that will be fun!  
  
Caitlin: Yes… Well, on to the dueling room!  
  
(Caitlin leads them to a small room with a monopoly board set up in the middle.)  
  
Caitlin: This is where we duel! Now everyone sit down! You know the rules….  
  
(Everyone sits down and notices that the little playing pieces are little figures of them.)  
  
Mai: OH I get the Seto one!  
  
Caitlin: *wacks her with the pitchfork* NO! You get the Mai one!  
  
Mai: *sniff*  
  
(Everyone sits down to play monopoly, when allofasudden disco music starts playing and STROBE LIGHTS start flashing everywhere.)  
  
Caitlin: AHH! AHH!  
  
Joey: NO NO!  
  
Seto: EP!  
  
Tristan: I swear this happens all the time!  
  
(ALLOFASUDDEN!!! The strobe lights and music stop, and instead of YuGi, it's… YAMI YUGI!!!)  
  
Madison: *immediately falls in love with Yami*  
  
Yami: haHA!  
  
Seto: ARG! *tries to attack Yami but Mai holds him back*  
  
Tristan: Ladedadedadedadedadedadeda… *completely oblivious that anything has happened*  
  
Caitlin: CALM DOWN EVERYONE! He just hit puberty! It's okay! We all knew this was coming someday!  
  
Joey: He did NOT JUST hit puberty!  
  
Caitlin: What are you talking about?  
  
Tristan: *goes into long explanation yadayada you know the story*  
  
Caitlin: O.o… ok….  
  
Lindsey: *slaps Madison* STOP THAT!  
  
Madison: *snaps out of trance* oooooooooooooo...................@_@.................*back in trance*  
  
Yami: I demand that my player is changed to look more like me!!!!  
  
Caitlin: Uh… ok…. *still confused* there… *snaps her fingers and makes a Yami figurine*  
  
Mai: This isn't supposed to happen!!!  
  
Yami: Shut your mouth!  
  
Stephanie: Gaaaa… I'm scared of the new YuGi…  
  
Caitlin: Uhhh… me too….  
  
Madison: @_@.................. I'm not……….  
  
Yami: I demand we start this duel immediately!!!  
  
Caitlin: Yeah, but I'm scared of you so… *snaps her fingers and the old YuGi comes back*  
  
Yami: YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO BE OUT!!!  
  
YuGi: AHH! Oh it's you. Stop shouting jeez…  
  
Yami: I demand you go away!  
  
Caitlin: I am the devil and I am the only one who demands things around here!!  
  
Madison: @_@.......  
  
Caitlin: Here is how the game works! I don't feel like having all of you play, so Mai and Joey, you to are the cheerleaders for YuGi, Seto, Tristan, and this scary person who looks kind of like YuGi…  
  
Yami: I demand you refer to me as YAMI THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!!!  
  
Caitlin: no.  
  
Yami: yes.  
  
Caitlin: no.  
  
Yami: yes.  
  
Caitlin: no.  
  
Yami: DO MY BIDDING!!! *whips her*  
  
Madison: @_@....  
  
Caitlin: OK OK! Yami the great and powerful… jeez… as I was saying… Lindsey and Stephanie will be the cheerleaders for the GREAT AND EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN YAMI ME!!!  
  
Yami: *glares and cracks whip*  
  
Madison: *happy shudder*  
  
Caitlin: Madison, I was just getting to you… you, as always in duels, will be the referee.  
  
Seto: There aren't referees in monopoly!  
  
Caitlin: Oh, yes there are!  
  
Seto: Oh, no there's not!  
  
Caitlin: Oh, yes there are!  
  
Seto: Oh, no there's not!  
  
Yami: QUIET both of you!!! *cracks whip* BE SILENT! You are bothering me and I won't have it!!!  
  
Stephanie: Uhhh… *scared*  
  
Madison: Uhhh… *happy*  
  
Caitlin: Uhhh… *kind of confused* ok, maybe we should start now…  
  
Yami: YES! LET THE DUEL BEGIN!!!  
  
Caitlin:Yeah… *grabs the dice*  
  
Yami: Wait a minute! Who said you got to go first?  
  
Caitlin: You can go first if you want…  
  
YuGi: *not serious* Oh, this is going to be fun…  
  
Yami: HAHAHAHA! For my first move, I shall roll the dice! Aha! I see it has landed on four! I shall place my player four spaces ahead! Oh, I see that I have landed on a piece of land! I shall buy this land! I will use it for-  
  
Tristan: Jesus christ you don't have to explain everything!  
  
Caitlin: Just give me a dollar! You can have the land!  
  
Yami: Why should I give you a dollar?  
  
Mai: Because she's the banker, stupid!  
  
YuGi: Yeah, you ruin everything, Yami!  
  
Yami: I demand that I keep my money!  
  
Caitlin: FINE! Here, have the stupid land!  
  
Yami: *looks triumphant and places a little green house on the piece of land*  
  
Tristan: Okay, no it's MY turn!  
  
Mai: It's my turn?  
  
Tristan: No, it's MY turn!!  
  
Mai: Uh I'm a cheerleader…  
  
Tristan: But it's MY TURN!!! *takes the dice*  
  
Mai: Um…  
  
(Tristan rolls and also moves ahead four spaces.)  
  
Yami: AHHHHH!!!! EEEEP!!! YOU ARE INVADING MY TERITORY!!!  
  
Tristan: AH! Ok, uh, man, it's ok, calm down…  
  
Yami: Get out! GET OUT!!  
  
Caitlin: Referee, explain…  
  
Madison: It's Yami's land, get out Tristan.  
  
Caitlin: Wha-?  
  
Tristan: What are you talking about?!  
  
Yami: Thank you kind demon person, you are a just and true friend.  
  
Madison: @_@........................ thanks……………..  
  
Tristan: Ok… *moves his player back a space*  
  
Yami: STUPID CHEERLEADERS!!! YOU ARE NOT PROPERLY DOING YOUR JOB!!! *whips them*  
  
Joey: Oh, uh, sorry, uh, go… people…  
  
Mai: Yeah, go…  
  
Lindsey and Stephanie: *do really cool flips and cheers and stuff to the jock jams cd*  
  
Caitlin: ^_^ haha ok Seto, it's your turn.  
  
Seto: Ok *grabs the dice and everyone is quiet for a second*  
  
Yami: *suddenly shouts* YOU MUST BELIEVE IN THE HEART OF THE DICE SETO KAIBA!!!  
  
Seto: EP! What the hell Yami?!!!  
  
Yami: Mmmmmm….  
  
YuGi: What is your problem…  
  
Madison: Oh, I've never heard of THAT before, what's the heart of the dice?  
  
Yami: *launches into long explanation*  
  
Everyone(except Madison and Yami): O.o………………. *continues playing without them*  
  
Yami: Blah blah blah…  
  
Madison: *hanging on to his every word* @_@..................  
  
(After they play for a while, Yami has taken over the entire board, yes he even managed to buy the chance spaces and such, except for two pieces of property, one owned by Caitlin and the other by YuGi. Everyone else had pretty much just stopped playing the game.)  
  
Caitlin: Ok Yami, you landed on my space, now you have to pay me, and since you spent all your money, you are out of the game.  
  
Yami: hmm hmm hmm hmm hmm…  
  
YuGi: *sigh* Why are you laughing, Yami…  
  
Yami: I still have a plan!  
  
Caitlin: *sigh* What's your plan, Yami…  
  
Yami: *pulls a fifty out of his pocket*  
  
YuGi: Yami, you can't use THAT!  
  
Caitlin: $_$....................... no, no… let him use it…  
  
Yami: haHA! *gives Caitlin the fifty*  
  
Caitlin: $_$..................... thanks.  
  
Yami: *takes over land* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
YuGi: Uh.. *looks scared to be the only thing between Yami and victory*  
  
Yami: *roles the dice* Aha! The number I have just rolled clenches the duel for me!  
  
YuGi: Ok…  
  
Yami: This move will ensure that I am victorious!  
  
YuGi: Ok…  
  
(Yami moves his little player to YuGi's land.)  
  
YuGi: Yeah, but now you have to pay me for it, and again you are out of money…  
  
Yami: *pulls out another fifty*  
  
YuGi: Yami, you can't do that!  
  
Yami: Hmm… *pulls out two more tens*  
  
YuGi: No! It's just a game! You can't use real money, you're wasting it!  
  
Joey: $_$..... if I was you, I'd take it YuGi.  
  
YuGi: Well you're NOT me, and I don't take advantage of stupid people!  
  
Yami: *cracks whip* take it or I'll kill you…  
  
YuGi: Uh, ok. *takes the 70 dollars*  
  
Yami: YES!!! HAHAHAHA!!! NOW THAT I RULE THE ENTIRE BOARD THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!!! I AM THE WINNER!!! I AM THE KING!!! BOW TO ME I WON!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
YuGi: OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S IT!!! YOU ARE GOING BACK TO WHEREVER THE HELL IT IS YOU COME FROM!!!  
  
(YuGi jumps on Yami and attempts to wrestle him back to wherever the hell it is he does come from.)  
  
Yami: BAHA- hey stop that- HAHAHA- *umph* hey, cut it out- HAHAHAHAHAHA- what the… what are you doing? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- hey- HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
(*poof* Yami disappears.)  
  
YuGi: Yes! Finally! I HATE him!  
  
(*poof* Yami appears again.)  
  
Madison: @_@...........  
  
Yami: BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You didn't actually think you could make me stay in wherever the hell it is I come from, did you? WELL, I have news for you, YuGi…. I'M NEVER GOING BACK!!!  
  
Seto: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!  
  
Mai: Calm down Seto! It's going to be ok!  
  
Joey: What do you mean it's going to be ok? YAMI IS NEVER LEAVING!!!  
  
Mai: AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!  
  
Tristan: *runs around like his head is chopped off* THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH IT!!! *starts hyperventilating* GAAAA!!! *gasp gasp gasp gasp*  
  
Caitlin: *more confusion adding to her already confused state* Uh…  
  
Lindsey and Stephanie: Er…. *scared looks*  
  
Madison: !!!!!!!!!!  
  
YuGi: *bursts into tears* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Yami: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	4. THE REIGN OF YAMI THE GREAT AND POWERFUL

CHAPTER FOUR: THE REIGN OF YAMI THE GREAT AND POWERFUL  
  
Yami: BAHAHAHAHA!!! OBEY MY ORDERS!!! *whip whip*  
  
(Everyone except Yami is sitting against the wall trying not to fall asleep, and being very bored because the have been listening to Yami's speeches for the past hour and a half. Madison is still in a trance though.)  
  
Caitlin: Grrrr…. Will you shut-up….  
  
Madison: @_@  
  
YuGi: *still crying* Why does he have to be MY Yami *sniff sniff* ?  
  
(Someone knocks on the door.)  
  
Yami: WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Do not enter unless you have been sent to honor me, the GREAT AND POWERFUL YAMI!!!  
  
Mai: *sigh* Come in…  
  
Bakura: *walks in eating an ice cream cone*  
  
Caitlin: Hi Bakura!  
  
Tristan: Hey, how do you know the devil, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Hmmm… *shrugs*  
  
Joey: O.O…………. uh, where'd you get the ice cream, Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Hmmm… *shrugs*  
  
Joey: Do you think maybe I could have a bite?  
  
Bakura: *shakes head*  
  
Joey: Please?  
  
Bakura: *shakes head*  
  
Joey: But I'm hungry…  
  
Yami: What is this? Have you brought me gifts?  
  
Bakura: *shakes head*  
  
Yami: Grrr…  
  
Joey: I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm HUNGRY! I'M HUNGRY!! I'M HUNGRY!!! I'M HUNGRY I'M HUNGRY I'M HUNGRY I'M HUNGRY I'M-  
  
Bakura: *shoves the ice cream cone in Joey's mouth*  
  
Joey: Gurg…  
  
Bakura: Hey, guess what I lost my Yami and he's loose in hell, could you maybe help me find him…. ?  
  
Caitlin: *looks at Yami* *looks at a Bakura* *looks at Yami* *looks at Bakura* Yes! Definitely! We will definitely help you! Well, come on you guys time to find Bakura's Yami!  
  
(Bakura leads them to a room with four doors.)  
  
Bakura: Well, he went down one through one of these doors… I just don't know which one…  
  
Madison: @_@.....  
  
Caitlin: Ok, here's the plan. We'll split up into four groups. I'll take the door on this end.  
  
(Caitlin stands by the door farthest to the right.)  
  
YuGi: I'm going with the devil!  
  
(YuGi stands by Caitlin.)  
  
Yami: I shall also go with you!  
  
Caitlin: Sorry, Yami, our group's all filled up.  
  
Yami: *glares*  
  
Bakura: Can I be in your group?  
  
YuGi: Sure!  
  
(Bakura stands by them.)  
  
Joey: This way looks the nicest…  
  
(Stands by the farthest left door.)  
  
Yami: I will go with you!  
  
Joey: My group is all filled up.  
  
Yami: Fine! I shall take the middle-right door!  
  
Seto: Come on Mai, middle left.  
  
Joey: Tristan, you're coming with me.  
  
Tristan: I don't want to go with you.  
  
Joey: You're coming with me.  
  
Tristan: no.  
  
Joey: yes.  
  
Tristan: no.  
  
Joey: Fine, then go with Yami.  
  
Tristan: Ok, I'll go with you!  
  
Caitlin: Madison, Lindsey, and Stephanie… you're going with Yami.  
  
Lindsey and Stephanie: Gaaa… *look really scared*  
  
Madison: @_@.............. ^_^  
  
Yami: LET US GO FORTH!!!  
  
(Everyone goes into their tunnels. The farthest left tunnel is very VERY dark and Tristan and Joey can't see a thing.)  
  
Tristan: I can't see a thing!  
  
Joey: Me either!  
  
(Tristan runs into a wall and passes out but Joey doesn't notice and keeps walking.)  
  
Joey: Grr… it's really really dark, huh?  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: Tristan?  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: Oh, fine so now you're not talking to me?  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: Oh, ok, fine than. I'll just do the talking for BOTH of us.  
  
*silence*  
  
Joey: *clears throat* Tristan, why aren't you talking to me? *different voice* Because I'm mad at you, Joey. But what did I do? I can't tell you. I hate you Tristan. I hate you to Joey. Well maybe we should put aside our differences. No, because I'm to good for you and everyone knows I like YuGi better even though I pretend to be your friend! *gasp* How could you? Oh, I could…  
  
(And Joey continued talking to himself for a while… In the middle left tunnel, Seto and Mai found a dead end, so it was kind of like being trapped in a dark little box when they found out that the door was locked…)  
  
Mai: Oh, great…  
  
Seto: Oh, great!  
  
Mai: Seto, I think we need to talk…  
  
Seto: *with magnifying glass* Not now, I'm looking for Yami Bakura!  
  
Mai: Uh… I don't think we should see each other anymore.  
  
Seto: really?  
  
Mai: Um, yeah. See, I like someone else…  
  
Seto: *sigh of relief* Oh, thank god! I like someone else too!  
  
Mai: Oh, well… that's good…  
  
Seto: Gee, Mai, I don't think Yami Bakura is in here…  
  
Mai: Uh, no I don't think so…  
  
(Mai and Seto are very boring, so we will move on to the middle-right tunnel, which is very muddy and small.)  
  
Yami: *hits head on ceiling* ow *hits head on ceiling* ow *hits head on ceiling* ow *hits head on ceiling* ow.  
  
Stephanie: Maybe you should bend over, like the rest of us.  
  
Yami: I will not bend over you pervert!!!  
  
Stephanie: Jeez! Ok!  
  
Madison: Hurry up. Go faster.  
  
Lindsey: No, Madison! I'm tired!  
  
Madison: Grrrr…  
  
Lindsey: Shut-up!  
  
(Madison pounces on Lindsey and they start to wrestle.)  
  
Lindsey: Ahh!  
  
Madison: Grr!  
  
Stephanie: Shouldn't we try to stop them?!  
  
Yami: No… I think we should watch…  
  
Stephanie: Um, ok…  
  
(Stephanie stands there looking nervous, and Yami sits down and watches while Madison and Lindsey wrestle.)  
  
Madison: *pins Lindsey* HAHAHA!  
  
Lindsey: Ok, ok, you win…  
  
Stephanie: Well, you guys, why don't we just keep going, then…  
  
Yami: *sleeping*  
  
Madison: Aw, he fell asleep!  
  
Lindsey: How could you fall asleep?  
  
Stephanie: Hmmm. Well, you know what Caitlin tells us to do in a situation like this…  
  
Lindsey, Madison, and Stephanie: *shifty eyes*  
  
Lindsey: I get his jacket.  
  
(While the demons rob Yami, Caitlin, YuGi, and Bakura are traveling down a nice, grassy tunnel with lots of flowers and ponds.)  
  
YuGi: Are all the other tunnels like this one?  
  
Caitlin: Not exactly…  
  
Bakura: I'm taller than both of you!  
  
YuGi: *bursts into tears*  
  
Caitlin: Take it back or I'll kill you…  
  
Bakura: Take it back? But it's true!  
  
Caitlin: *shakes fist threateningly*  
  
Bakura: Ok I take it back!  
  
YuGi: ^_^  
  
Caitlin: ^_^  
  
Bakura: O.o  
  
Caitlin: Uuuuuuuuuuu… let's go swimming!  
  
Bakura: But what about my Yami? He's on the loose!  
  
YuGi: Shut-up.  
  
Caitlin: Swimming!  
  
YuGi: Swimming!  
  
Bakura: Ok…  
  
Caitlin: Swimming!  
  
YuGi: Swimming!  
  
Bakura: Swimming!  
  
(Caitlin snaps her fingers and all the sudden she's wearing a bright red swimming suit.)  
  
YuGi: I don't have a swim suit!  
  
(Caitlin snaps her fingers again and YuGi and Bakura are wearing red swim suits.)  
  
All: Swimming! *jump into pond*  
  
Unknown person: *suddenly from nowhere* Bahahahahahahahaha…  
  
YuGi: *gasp* EP! Wat's that…?  
  
Caitlin: Shut up.  
  
Unknown person: Bahahahahahahaha…  
  
Caitlin: That unknown person reminds me of Yami.  
  
Bakura: Who's there?  
  
Unknown person: How stupid are you?! Can't you tell when it's your own Yami?! Bahahahahahahahaha…  
  
YuGi: -_- It's Yami Bakura.  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
Caitlin: ummm… Yami… Bakura? *confused*  
  
Yami Bakura: Blast! My cover is blown! How did they know it was me? I'll get you for this Bakura!  
  
(Yami Bakura pounces on… um… regular Bakura from the ceiling where he was hiding…)  
  
Bakura: EP!  
  
Yami Bakura: I will kill you! *chokes him*  
  
Bakura: *gag*  
  
YuGi: -_-  
  
Caitlin: *confused* O.o  
  
Bakura: *gag gag* HELP ME!  
  
Yami Bakura: Shut up shut up!!!  
  
Bakura: AHH! *escapes and runs for the exit*  
  
YuGi: Hey wait for us! *runs after him*  
  
Caitlin: Uh…  
  
Yami Bakura: WHAT?!!  
  
Caitlin: Uh!  
  
Yami Bakura: *bares teeth and stomps foot*  
  
Caitlin: AHH! *runs to exit*  
  
(When Caitlin, YuGi, and Bakura get to the exit, they find Mai and Seto looking bored, Madison, Stephanie, and Lindsey looking through the stuff they stole from Yami, and Tristan running around.)  
  
Caitlin: *confused*  
  
Bakura: We found him!!!  
  
All: AHH!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: Let me out of this damn tunnel!!!  
  
Stephanie: These shoes are to freaking big for me!  
  
Yami Bakura: You can't fucking keep me in this fucking tunnel forever!  
  
Bakura: We can keep you in there long enough for us to get out of the way!  
  
Yami Bakura: Fucking fuck!!!  
  
Mai: Don't fucking swear so damn much!  
  
Yami Bakura: FUCK!!!  
  
YuGi: STOP SWEARING!!! STOP IT STOP IT!  
  
Caitlin: *confused*  
  
Madison: *putting on Yami's pants*  
  
Tristan: AHHH!!!  
  
Seto: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Mai: WHY DON'T YOU!  
  
Seto: NO!!!  
  
Tristan: AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Stephanie: Why are you running around screaming, Tristan?  
  
Tristan: AAAAHHHHH!!!  
  
Lindsey: *running around wearing Yami's jacket* Bow to me, I'm the king of the world!  
  
Mai: EVERYONE IS SCREAMING!!!  
  
Seto: YOU'RE SCREAMING MOST!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: FUCK! FUCKING LET ME FUCKING OUT OF THIS FUCKING TUNNEL FUCKING!  
  
Caitlin: *confused*  
  
Tristan: AAAHHHH!!!  
  
Mai: SHUT UP TRISTAN!!!  
  
(Picture a scene of much chaos in which Mai is jumping up and down yelling for everyone to shut up, Seto is sitting there telling Mai to shut up, Yami Bakura is swearing from inside the tunnel, YuGi is screaming and crying and telling Yami Bakura to stop, Madison is counting Yami's money, Lindsey is still running around pretending to be Yami, Stephanie is asking everyone stupid questions, Bakura is laughing hysterically, Tristan is running circles around them all yelling, and Caitlin is standing right in the middle of it all looking confused. Got that picture in your head? Good. Now, this goes on for a few minutes until the door to the middle-right tunnel slowly opens and everyone shuts up and stands in silence.)  
  
Yami: You… *looks at the demons* … stole my things. And all of you… *gaze shifts to entire group*… DISTURBED MY SLEEP!!!  
  
YuGi: *looks innocent* Gee, we're really really sorry…  
  
Yami: Hmmm *thinks it over* Well I suppose if you're really-  
  
Yami Bakura: YOU FUCK!!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR FUCKING NOW!!!  
  
Yami: THAT'S IT! YOU WILL ALL PAY GREATLY!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks scared*  
  
Caitlin: *starting to figure it out* Ok, so YuGi's Yami is Yami.  
  
All: Yeah…  
  
Caitlin: And Bakura's Yami is Yami Bakura.  
  
All: Yeah…  
  
Yami Bakura: GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!  
  
Caitlin: And Yami Bakura wants to get out of the tunnel.  
  
All: Yeah…  
  
Caitlin: And that's because he's evil and wants everyone in hell to suffer.  
  
All: Yeah…  
  
Caitlin: And Yami is wearing a tank top and boxers because… *thinks really hard* … Lindsey, Madison, and Stephanie stole all his stuff!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Yami: AND NOW I WILL GET REVENGE!!!  
  
Caitlin: Listen here, Yami! You won't get revenge on anyone unless I say so!  
  
Yami: But, I-  
  
Caitlin: No! I am the devil, and I am the leader here, and I make all the orders, and now that I'm not confused by anything anymore, YOU will NOT be giving ANY MORE ORDERS!  
  
Yami: But. Fine. Will you order them to give me my stuff back?  
  
Caitlin: Well, I think there's only one appropriate order I can give right now…  
  
Bakura: What's that?  
  
Caitlin: We're going on a road trip!  
  
All: -_- …a road trip?  
  
Caitlin: ^_^ Yup! Everyone… to the bus!  
  
*magic school bus music* 


	5. THE ROAD TRIP

CHAPTER FIVE: THE ROAD TRIP  
  
Caitlin: *sitting in drivers seat of a city bus* WOO HOO!!! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ROAD TRIP EVER!!!  
  
(Yami is sitting next to Caitlin, YuGi is sitting behind her, Mai and Tristan are sitting way in the back, and Lindsey, Madison, Stephanie, Bakura and Seto are sitting somewhere in the middle.)  
  
Caitlin: no, no, no! We are doing this as a team!  
  
(Caitlin presses a button on the dashboard and the bus shrinks so that YuGi and Yami are sitting with her, Lindsey, Stephanie, Madison, and Bakura are sitting behind them, and Mai, Tristan, and Seto are sitting in the back seat.)  
  
Caitlin: ^_^ That's better!  
  
Seto: There's three fucking seats on this bus!  
  
Stephanie: Haha, I though you said there's three seats on my butt!  
  
Lindsey: Hahaha, three seats… hahahaha.  
  
Caitlin: Shut up the bus is starting!  
  
*bus starts driving at a rapid pace*  
  
YuGi: AHH! Who's driving this thing?!  
  
Madison: This is a hell bus. It drives itself and takes us to different people.  
  
Mai: Different people? What do you mean?  
  
Caitlin: *sigh* Ok, well, since we are here to torture you, anyone any of you think of that you don't want to see, they appear!  
  
Tristan: But we don't want to see them!  
  
Caitlin: ^_^ Yeah, I know!  
  
POOF *joey appears*  
  
Joey: Well Tristan, if you're going to be that way about it… I AM going to be that way about it! Well, I'll trade you for my hat. You don't HAVE a hat. Well, jeez, sorry…  
  
All: -_-  
  
Tristan: …Joey?  
  
Joey: Oh, it's you! Well for gods sake start talking for yourself! Well, we were just saying how you were going to trade my your baseball bat for my hat.  
  
Tristan: -_- I don't have a baseball bat.  
  
Joey: Well I don't have a hat, but don't tell Tristan that.  
  
Tristan: -_-  
  
YuGi: Who thought about Joey? That's so mean!  
  
Everyone except YuGi: *raises their hand*  
  
Caitlin: HAHAHA!!! The MADNESS!  
  
POOF *grandpa appears*  
  
YuGi: Grandpa?! What are you doing here?!  
  
Grandpa: I dunno.  
  
Caitlin: I'M THE DEVIL!!! YOU SUCK GRANDPA!!!  
  
Grandpa: O.o  
  
Caitlin: go away go away GO AWAY! *goes nuts (screaming, bouncing off walls, etc.)*  
  
Grandpa: AHH!  
  
POOF *grandpa disappears*  
  
Yami: LET ME OUT I HAVE CARSICKNESS!!!  
  
Caitlin: Get out your damn self.  
  
Yami: *looks for door which is no longer there* O.O  
  
Caitlin: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Yami: O.O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Caitlin: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: I HAVE TO GET OUT I HAVE TO GET OUT I HAVE TO GET OUT!!!  
  
Joey: I heard this is a good way to overcome your fears!  
  
Yami: BLAHBLAHBLAH *barf barf barf barf barf barf*  
  
Mai: GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!  
  
Yami: OVERCOME YOUR FEARS MY ASS!!! *barf barf*  
  
YuGi: Aw, it's ok Yami.  
  
Yami: No it's not!! *barf*  
  
YuGi: Haha! Serves you right for being a mean Yami.  
  
Yami: *barf*  
  
YuGi: YOU BARFED ON ME!!!  
  
Madison: *being turned on* @_@  
  
Caitlin: *sigh* There's always one of them…  
  
POOF *Pegasus appears*  
  
Yami: GRR! DDIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!  
  
Pegasus: mmmmhahaHAHAHA!!!  
  
POOF *Seto appears*  
  
Seto: Dude, I was already here!  
  
UNPOOF  
  
Pegasus: MMMMMMAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
POOF *pink bunny appears*  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Pink Bunny: hey kaiba hey kaiba hey kaiba Hey Kaiba Hey Kaiba Hey Kaiba HEY KAIBA HEY KAIBA HEY KAIBA HEY KAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA HEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBAHEYKAIBA  
  
Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Pink Bunny: *continues*  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *goes crazy*  
  
Pegasus: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Yami: *barf barf*  
  
Caitlin: Would someone please take care of this stupid Yami?!  
  
YuGi: Uh, Yami, are you ok?  
  
Yami: *barf* YES.  
  
YuGi: Uh, well what if I sang you a song?  
  
Yami:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *barf barf*  
  
YuGi: Ew, barf that direction!  
  
Yami: *barfs in YuGi's direction* Tell me something that will make me happy!  
  
YuGi: Hmmm… I'm not wearing underwear! ^_^  
  
Yami: *feels better* Me either! ^_^  
  
Madison: @_@  
  
Caitlin: I'm wearing underwear!  
  
Seto: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Pink bunny: *continues*  
  
Seto: Does anyone except me notice that fucking bunny!!!  
  
Bakura: *gasp* Who's he fucking?  
  
Pegasus: I already new that YuGi was NOT wearing underwear!  
  
YuGi: ^_^  
  
Yami: What about ME?  
  
Pegasus: Actually, you're a surprise…  
  
Joey: I think I'm wearing underwear…  
  
Lindsey: YOU ARE STUPID!  
  
Joey: *sniff*  
  
Seto: AAARRRRGGGG!!!  
  
Joey: *puppy eyes*  
  
Seto: GO AWAY!  
  
Joey: *puppy eyes*  
  
Seto: GO AWAY!!!  
  
Caitlin: *grabs Joeys head* Aw, it's ok puppy!  
  
Pegasus: Why the freak did that happen?  
  
YuGi: *pulls out a dildo* What's this? O.o  
  
Pegasus: O.O THAT is MINE!!! *takes it*  
  
Mai: I'm not in this story very much!  
  
Caitlin: That's because I hate you!  
  
POOF *Mai disappears*  
  
Yami: You got rid of all of the girls!  
  
Caitlin: Why are YOU complaining? YOU have YuGi.  
  
Yami: What's THAT supposed to mean?  
  
Caitlin: Well, I AM writing this story…  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
YuGi: What's going on?  
  
Madison: @_@  
  
Lindsey: MADISON LOVES YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: really?  
  
Madison: ^_^  
  
(Yami and Madison start making out.)  
  
YuGi: HEY! Stop it, you're hurting my feelings. *looks sad*  
  
Bakura: *remember British accent* I love you all. You're all fucking mad!  
  
Caitlin: I LOVE YOU TOO!  
  
Bakura: Sweet.  
  
Caitlin: Sweet ass sweet.  
  
Pegasus: What is love?  
  
Stephanie: Oh, baby don't hurt me!  
  
Joey: *takes out knife* Give me one good reason…  
  
Stephanie: AHH!  
  
YuGi: *starts crying*  
  
Lindsey: What the hell is your problem?  
  
YuGi: *sniff* My Yami is fucking with that demon!  
  
Lindsey: What do you care?  
  
YuGi: *sniff sniff*  
  
All except Yami, Madison, and Seto: Aw… *gives YuGi a hug*  
  
Pegasus: Everything is in chaos and it's been this way for a while!  
  
Caitlin: Ok, everyone SHUT UP!!! You two, stop fucking. YuGi, stop crying. Joey, put the knife a way, and somebody GET THAT STUPID BUNNY OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Pink bunny: *runs off into the distance*  
  
Tristan: It keeps going and going and going and going…  
  
(The bus screeches to a halt.)  
  
Caitlin: Now everyone get off! I don't know where we are so we're going to split up into two groups and explore. YuGi and Bakura, you're with me. The rest of you, I don't care if I ever see you again.  
  
Yami: But I can't never see my YuGi again!  
  
YuGi: really?  
  
Yami: N-no.  
  
All: YES!!!  
  
Caitlin: fine, come with us.  
  
Yami: YAY! 


End file.
